Modern society has adopted, and is becoming reliant upon, wireless communication devices for various purposes, such as connecting users of the wireless communication devices with other users. Wireless communication devices can vary from battery powered handheld devices to stationary household and/or commercial devices utilizing an electrical network as a power source. Due to rapid development of the wireless communication devices, a number of areas capable of enabling entirely new types of communication applications have emerged.
Cellular networks facilitate communication over large geographic areas. These network technologies have commonly been divided by generations, starting in the late 1970s to early 1980s with first generation (1G) analog cellular telephones that provided baseline voice communications, to modern digital cellular telephones. GSM is an example of a widely employed 2G digital cellular network communicating in the 900 MHZ/1.8 GHZ bands in Europe and at 850 MHz and 1.9 GHZ in the United States. While long-range communication networks, like GSM, are a well-accepted means for transmitting and receiving data, due to cost, traffic and legislative concerns, these networks may not be appropriate for all data applications.
Short-range communication technologies provide communication solutions that avoid some of the problems seen in large cellular networks. BLUETOOTH protocol is an example of a short-range wireless technology quickly gaining acceptance in the marketplace. In addition to BLUETOOTH protocol other short-range communication technologies include BLUETOOTH Low Energy, IEEE 802.11 wireless local area network (WLAN), Wireless USB, ZigBee (IEEE 802.15.4, IEEE 802.15.4a), and ultra high frequency radio frequency identification (UHF RFID) technologies. All of these wireless communication technologies have features and advantages that make them appropriate for various applications.
Near field communication technologies, such as radio frequency identification (RFID) technologies, comprise a range of RF transmission systems, for example standardized and proprietary systems for a large number of different purposes, such as product tagging for inventory handling and logistics, theft prevention purposes at the point of sale, and product recycling at the end of the life-cycle of the tagged product. In addition to RFID technologies, Near Field Communication (NFC) technology has recently evolved from a combination of existing contactless identification and interconnection technologies. NFC is both a “read” and “write” technology. Communication between two NFC-compatible devices occurs when they are brought within close proximity of each other: A simple wave or touch can establish an NFC connection that may be used to exchange specific information for another communications protocol, which may then be used to create an actual connection in the other communications protocol, such as BLUETOOTH protocol or wireless local area network (WLAN).